Best Friends With Benefits
by hannily
Summary: No emotions. Just sex. Who even want to deal with the feelings in relationships? Emily and Hanna don't. (Tags: Hannily/Hanily)
1. Chapter 1

Oh my.. It's almost been twenty minutes, and Emily has had enough. But, of course, she didn't say anything since she the kindness in her heart held her back. _Never ever will I let Hanna Marin set me up on a blind date again, _the thought in her head roamed. Hanna set Emily up on a blind date with a friend of a friend, and it was just _terrible. _

"And that's how I like it.." The red headed girl winked. Emily didn't even remember her name, due to how the red headed girl just kept on talking and talking _and talking_. She even interrupted Emily a million of times. The red headed girl lets her hand rest freely on Emily's knee. Emily's eyes widen and she just said the first lame excuse so she could stand up and go somewhere where she could yell at Hanna over the phone.

She finds the bathroom and immediately takes her phone out her pocket of her blue denim jeans. The phone dials and it didn't take till the fourth dial until Hanna answered.

"Hel-"

"This is so terrible! I couldn't even get one word in! She just keeps talking and talking and eventually she talks about how she likes sex and her hand thinks it's okay to lay on my knee!" Emily said right when Hanna picked up.

She then hears Hanna giggles from the other line. Her eyebrows creased, "Are you laughing?" She said, feeling more annoyed then she already had felt.

"I'm sorry, Em! I didn't know she'd be like that.." Hanna said between laughs.

"What do you mean?" Emily says, "Wait.. You don't even know how she is, don't you?"

Hanna didn't say anything, then Emily's eyes widen. "Seriously Han?!"

"I told you it was mutual! It was one of Mona's friends!" The blond said, trying to defend herself.

"Come here and save me!" Emily begged.

"Okay, I'll be there. Where are you?"

"Alesbianbar" Emily mumbles, knowing it was a terrible place to have a first date at.

"What?"

"A damn lesbian bar"

And there it was. Hanna was laughing again, but this time harder. "You took her to a lesbian bar, Em? That's romantic for a first date." She said, trying to hold in her laughter, but failed.

"I didn't take her! She took me! Anyways just get here fast, I don't want her to think I jumped out the window and ditched her. But it's not like I wouldn't, considering she talks _so _much" Emily said.

"Okay I'll be there soon" Hanna said. Emily hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath before going back on that bar stool, sitting and listening to the red headed girl, she still didn't remember her name, ramble and over step some boundaries.

"Hey, I was getting worried that you got lost or something" The red headed said with a smile.

"Oh no, there was some girls throwing up in the stalls" Emily lies. Her eyes paid attention to the door more then the red head.

"Okay, so what I was saying was.." And then the red headed girl's voice trailed off. Emily tapped her fingers on the bar counter and waited for Hanna to come.

A very long five minutes passed by and Emily felt so much relieved when she had seen her blond best friend come inside looking for her. When Hanna's eyes finally found Emily, Emily's eyes give Hanna a message saying, _'Help me or I'll murder you!_'. Hanna first takes a deep breath, then immediately made her way to Emily and her date.

"How could you?!" Hanna yells at Emily straight in the eye. Emily was surprised by Hanna's actions and just say there with her mouth open, trying to find something to say.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The red head said with a disrespected face.

"Emily's _girlfriend_" Hanna said firmly back at the red head.

The light bulb in Emily's head flicked on. "Babe, I could explain!" Emily said.

"What is there to explain?! We were going to have _gaybies_!" Hanna said with a fake crying voice that would win a Emmy.

"Gaybies?" The red head said, highly confused.

"_Gay babies_!" Hanna said to the red head. Her head turn back at Emily and she takes Emily's drink and pours it on Emily's shirt. Emily's eyes widen and her jaw clenched at Hanna, forcing herself not to yell at the blond who spilled a pink drink all over her white shirt and pants. "You told me you loved me! Especially that night when we were in the kitchen on that chair-"

"Okay I'm out of here. You guys are crazy!" The red head said as she walked away to the exit.

Emily and Hanna watched her leave and then turned their head back to each other. Emily smiles and Hanna and Hanna grinned back.

"Okay.. That was..." The surprised taller sun kissed beauty breathed out before Hanna cuts her off.

"I know" Hanna said, sitting on the stool next to Emily where the red head left. "What was her name anyways?"

"I don't even know" Emily stifles a laugh. She grabs some napkins and tries to dry herself.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that it would be a total win" Hanna said, helping dry Emily's lap by rubbing her thigh with a napkin.

"Han.." Emily says pushing Hanna's hands away because it felt like she was getting set on fire if she was touched around her upper leg area. She was always sensitive in areas like that.

"Sorry" Hanna said.

"It was a total win" Emily says, "You even surprised me.. A lot"

Hanna orders two vodka shots and shows the bartender her fake id. "Let's just drink the night away?" Hanna kinks her eyebrow.

"Hell yeah" Emily said, taking the shot. The burn of the shot quickly took place and causes Emily to cough.

"So why did you agree to go on a blind date? Is this about Paige?" Hanna asks. She was concerned about Emily. Emily hadn't ever mentioned the Paige ever since the break up.

"I'm just trying to move on. Thinking about her every day isn't helping me, so I thought this blind date would change that." Emily said, ordering more shots.

"I'm sorry, Em" Hanna said, caressing Emily's hand with her thumb. "But never mind that, let's talk about your date" The lips on the blond's face curved into a smile and then she smiled with her teeth out.

"Okay for starters, it was all going well," Emily said with a positive tone, giving herself a smile, "Until she opened her mouth" Her smile drops and her tone was disappointed. "She first introduced herself and took me to this bar. The car ride was _long _even if it was 8 minutes. She talked about marriage.. And it was too much"

"Sounds like a handful" Hanna said, chugging down another vodka shot.

"I think I'm just going to stay single"

"Hell yeah!" Hanna cheers. She was also single at the moment, due to Caleb moving to Ravenswood.

"I don't want to deal with relationships. _Nope_. Not at all" Emily said, slowly realizing to herself that she didn't need someone to make her happy. After all she still had Hanna, Spencer, and Aria. Her best friends. Those three makes her happy. Emily could have lost a very important swim meet, go to a loss and alll she needs to see is Spencer and Hanna arguing to cheer her up again.

"I totally agree with you, Em," Hanna says with a big smile on her face, "Dealing with relationships are stressful if you think about it! All the jealousy, when they forget dates, when they leave, or anything!"

Hanna hands Emily a shot, "Here's to being single!"

The two chug down a shot and laugh. _Happiness_. It was same thing they were both feeling. Getting drunk and laughing, they couldn't just do that with anyone. Even if Emily was with Paige! Paige didn't like Emily drinking carelessly. With the alcohol now in both their systems, they begin to laugh and talk about the most random things. Also, what they love the most about about relationships and mainly what they hated the most.

The constant text messages. The always having to manage time. The drama.

"But the physical part is fun" Hanna winks.

"Oh, totally" Emily agrees right away.

"If only there was someone that I had where I could just be.. _physical _with, and not worry about the drama and jealousy or any feelings I would be fine" Hanna said.

"So just sex?" Emily said with a raised eyebrow

"Yes. No feelings attached."

"That would never work. Have you seen that Mila Kunis and Justin Timberlake movie?" Emily said.

"That's a movie. It's cheesy, it's always one winning the other one's heart in the end. Most likely in the rain like all the other romantic movies end up having a scene in. Don't they care about catching a cold or _pneumonia_!" The blond said. "And think about it, wouldn't it be a big relief to have someone for sex after having a bad day?"

"You're right" Emily said, glancing at her best friend's lips. The moment felt silent, even if the bar had many women talking and some Pink song playing in the background. They just looked at each other and since they were drunk, if gave them both a different perspective. Hanna looks down at Emily's thick lips and leans her head in..

Suddenly a gorgeous chocolate skin stranger, who looks like she could be in her early 20s, probably 19 with a fake id, gets between the two. "Hi can I buy you a drink?" She said to Emily. Emily thought she was sexy and it was a face she _did not _want to turn down. She opens her mouth to say yes but Hanna says, "Sorry she's with me."

Emily looks to see Hanna, with one eyebrow raised, and says, "I am?"

"You are."

"Okay, sorry" The stranger walks away.

Emily kinks her eyebrow and bites down her lower lip staring at her bestfriend's lips. They both feel the sexual tension in the air and the small space between them. Hanna glances at Emily's lips then back at her eyes. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking, cough" Hanna said.

Emily coughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Random thought of a fic. Also I was inspired by some 'imagine your otp' posts. This is probably not going to be much of a long fic, I'll probably give it around ten or less chapters, depending on how I'll be writing this story and that I still have the other hannily fics that I'm mostly working on. <strong>

**AND! : This story may be containing smut in the future chapters.. Follow/Fav/and Review please!**

**Ps! That 'gaybies' joke is something I saw on tumblr or probably on the show.. I don't remember... But it was funny :)**


	2. Sex Bites Driven

I got out of Emily's house as soon as I woke up. I remember about _mostly _everything_. _It was about 5 in the morning where I ran inside my house, also tiptoing up to my room to avoid my mother waking up. _Emily and I had sex. Oh my god. Oh my god._ I mentally slap myself and walk inside the bathroom, finding the light switch. My neck was hickey-free, which was a good thing.. But as I look further down to my reflection, I see dark purple marks all over my chest. I lift my shirt over my head and the first thing I see caused my jaw to drop, I'm not going to surprise if my jaw drops to the floor.

There are a line of hickeys going down to my belly button.. _and lower.. _I look down and take off my leggings. There are probably 2-3 hickeys on each of my thighs.

_Last night was crazy._

I had an extra hour to sleep in before getting ready for school, but from what I just seen all over my body, it was a bit hard to fall asleep. Instead, I just lay down on my bed just staring at the darkness of the ceiling. I remember sitting on that bar stool, I remember the sexual tension surrounding us, I remember driving with my hand on her thigh on the way to her house, I remember her pushing me against the wall of her room, I remember her desperate hands and lips, I remember the sound of her moan as my lips dominated her neck.. _I remember everything. _Is it wrong to actually think that I enjoyed it? To sleep with my best friend, but is a female?

After over thinking and trying to memorize more of what happened last night, my alarm clock went off. The headache I had throbbed more as I got up on my feet. I know how to make my day easier.. _Avoid Emily at all costs._

* * *

><p>I had to make sure my chest area was covered, I even considered wearing one of my mom's turtle necks.. <em>Gross. <em>I had on a black harry potter shirt on that I took from Spencer's when we had a sleep over. I have my gray beanie and cardigan on with a pair of blue jeans. _I know..._ I look such like a 'hipster' today, or someone that didn't get much sleep, which is true.

The bell rings for first period and right as I make my pass by the first hallway, someone on my right almost runs into me. I hear book falling and I turn to see Emily. My cheeks flush and I help pick her things up. "Here" I said, handing her the chemistry notebook she had dropped.

"Thanks" She takes it from my hands, accidentally touching my hands. My jaw clenches and I back my hands away. She had on a black scarf wrapped around her neck with a jean jacket.

I open my mouth and say, "Nice scarf-"

"Spencer's shirt?-"

We both say at the same time. "I should get to class" I said, walking away fast immediately. I make my way inside French class, taking my seat next to Spencer.

"Is that my shirt?" She asks

"Maybe" I said with my head down.

"Are you okay, Han?" Her voice sounded worried. _No, I'm not okay, Spencer. I slept with our best friend!_

"Yeah, I'm okay," I lie. I'm not even close to 'okay', my _damn _head hurts. "Just missed out on some sleep, that's all."

* * *

><p>It's lunch time. <em>Lunch time. <em>Aka, the time of day where Spencer, Aria, Emily and I sit in _same _table everyday, laughing and talking. However I can't participate in that today. It feels too weird to be sitting in the same table as Emily right now. _I should hang out with Lucas today?_ I make my way to the classroom where Lucas usually hangs out so I won't be near the awkwardness.

"Han!" The familiar voice of a certain small brunette calls my name. I turn around and see Aria, Spencer, and_Emily._ Emily's eyes wander around. I know what she's doing. She doesn't want to make eye contact. _And I completely understand._

"Hey guys" I said. They walk towards me and I resist all the feelings that make me want to run away, because as Spencer and Aria walk towards me, Emily does.

"We were just about to get lunch. Come on" Spencer said.

Aria looks down at the shirt I was wearing and gives a confused expression, "You slept over Spencer's?" She asks.

"No, I just put on whatever I found that I stole from her house." I force a laugh. I look up to steal a glance at Emily, but I met her eyes._Well this is awkward._ I look away as I soon as I could and gulped.

I walk beside Spencer and we make our way to the cafeteria.

"Hey that could be Han's shirt for all we know." Spencer said.

"_Hanna_? Harry Potter? Really?" Aria laughs, "We only know one dork in this group, Spence, and that's you"

Spencer glares at Aria and I look at Emily again. She was just staring at the floor as we walked.

* * *

><p>As we got our food, we sat at our original table outside. While Aria was talking about Ezra and Spencer giving smart and sassy back comments, Emily was just on her phone. "He got ponies?" I laugh.<p>

"What do you expect? He's a Fitzgerald" Aria said

"What do you mean?" I ask

"He came from a rich background" Spencer said. She looks at Emily, who was facing down at her phone. The scarf that was around her neck fell slightly enough to get a view of her neck. Her neck had trails of oval shaped hickeys..

_(the night)_

_Right as we practically kicked her room door down, my lips automatically connected with her neck. No words were spoken, just names. "Han" She said has her hands grip onto my hair._

"Looks like someone got lucky last night!" Spencer said. My eyes widened and I had totally forgotten that Spencer and Aria both knew about the blind date I set up for Emily.

Emily looks up and blushes. "What?" She said, sounding so innocent and oblivious.

Spencer takes the scarf off Emily's neck before Emily had the chance to react. "Whoa Em!" Aria exclaimed, examining the large hickey that_I _had placed on her. Now that the scarf was off her neck, we could see how the hickey traveled lower to her collarbone and down probably, but we couldn't see any further because of Emily's shirt.

Emily didn't say anything, she just sat there and blushed with her mouth open, trying to find words. She looks at me with wide eyes and her jaw clenched, her expression said, '_SAVE ME'._

"Hey pass me the salt" I said, elbowing Aria, maybe a little too hard.

"Ow!" Aria turns to me and looks down at what I was eating, "You want salt on a salad?"

"It's.. It's a.. diet thing" I said whatever was the first thing that I thought of.

"So how was it Em?" I hear Spencer say. I look back at them and see Emily's face flushed and Spencer smiling.

"_Aw _she's blushing," Aria grinned,

"Does this make Hanna a match maker?"

"How was the date?"

"Did you like her?" Spencer and Aria ask all these questions at the same time.

"The date was okay" Emily said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"_Okay?_" Spencer emphasizes. "That big of a hickey doesn't say, 'Okay' it says 'Hell yes-"

"Emily can I talk to you?" I cut Spencer's words off with my own. Emily nods and we both walk away far from the table, but as we were walking we overheard Aria saying behind us, "That really was such a _huge _hickey!"

"This is your fault!" I instantly whisper yelled at her pointing at Spencer and Aria from a far.

"My fault?!" She said, "You're the one who started it by setting me up on that blind date!"

"Well you coughed!"

"What?" She says. I cross my arms at her and she rolls her eyes. "Either way we were both a part of it, Han"

"Yeah, you're right" I sigh. It's true. We both were equally apart of the actions.

"We were drunk. Let's just forget about it and I could just tell Spencer and Aria that the girl who did this," She points at her hickey that I gave her, "Moved to Canada or something"

"Okay" I nodded. "Okay" She said back with a half smile.

* * *

><p>It was around 10 at night on a Monday, where I finished all my homework(surprisingly) and I just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. Over thinking and over thinking. I just couldn't help myself just try to replay the way Emily said my name last night. No matter how much I tried shaking it out of my head, it came back, and I didn't want that.<p>

More memories rushed in my head from last night and I remembered what I told Emily about wishing to have someone that could just be there for the physicals _without any feelings attached._

An idea popped in my head and without thinking through it, I drove to Emily's house. I pounded my fist against her door, knowing her mother was working late at the Police Station. "Hey!" Emily said, trying to calm down my pounding fist.

"Okay, so I was thinking and thinking," I said, walking into her house. She closes the door behind her with an confused face. "And do you remember what I told you? About having someone just for sex with, absolutely, no feelings attached?" Where am I going with this? I just rambled everything, without thought.

"Are you drunk?" She scratches her head.

"No!" I shake my head and take a deep breath. "Emily, this could be it," I say, "This could be an escape from stress, anger, even boredom!"

She just stood there, staring at me. Though she had that look on her face where it didn't say that _'Hanna you're crazy',_ but it said _'Let me think about this'._

I take a even deeper breathe and smash my lips against hers. My body crashes in with hers and her back lays against the front door. It wasn't immediately, but she eventually kissed back slowly. The kiss was slow at first, but as our lips felt more comfortable with each other, everything got more heated.

The time came were we needed to take a breath. I pull away, and I felt the same tension from last night again, but this time I wasn't drunk. This time I_really _wanted this. She glances back down at my lips and I know she wanted this too.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, cough." I slowly said.

She looks into my eyes and turns her face away from mines. The first thing I thought was that she was going to kick me out. I thought that I just did the worst thing ever and I just lost my best friend. I thought that she was going to tell me how crazy I am. I thought of every bad thing... Before she coughs.

Before I even knew it myself, I grab her wrist and practically drag her to her own room. I open the door, with her wrist still in one of my hands, and I sit on the edge of her bed. I remove my shirt and she undresses also. I move back and rest my head along her pillows. The both of us are half naked, and she straddles my lap.

"Are you sure about this?" She said between her lips kissing along my neck.

"Yes" I grip on her hair. Her soft hands move down my bra strap from my shoulders to my elbows. I unclip the bra from the back and throw it on the floor. She stares at my bare body and says, "Did I do that?" I knew what she was talking about. It was the hickeys she gave me all over my stomach and chest.

"Mhm" I said. She then continues, practically ripping my pants off. Her bare legs rubbed against mine. I could already feel the wetness she had. Her lips presses against mines as her body continued to grind. I couldn't hold it in. _It felt too good._ Moans after moans came between kisses.

She kisses the skin of my chest, going lower and lower. She smirks as she sees the hickeys she left on my thighs. "Last night was crazy, wasn't it?" She breathed out. I felt crazy. My body was on _fire. _I need her _touch_.

"Make tonight crazier" I said. As with that, her mouth made contact with the desperate place that needed to be touched. Her name was the first thing I said- actually, yelled- _moaned._

* * *

><p><strong>Please ignore any mistakes! I stayed up typing this and I'm really tired, so I'll check for mistakes again tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! Thanks to those who left reviews to the first chap !<strong>


End file.
